1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of a transmission that controls a transmission mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, and more particularly, to a control system of a transmission that performs shift control using a motor.
2. Background Art
There is a transmission equipped with a clutch that is mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, and capable of changing an engaging force on command. This transmission includes an actuator attached to a dry-type single plate clutch and it is configured in such a manner that the actuator adjusts a clutch engaging force by changing a stroke volume of the clutch. An example of this transmission in the related art is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2002-81472 (paragraphs [0014] through [0016] and FIG. 2).
According to the transmission equipped with a clutch disclosed in the cited reference, however, in order to run a vehicle while the clutch is in engagement, it is necessary to transmit engine torque to an automatic transmission device via the clutch by generating a clutch engaging force by constantly keeping the actuator in operation. The actuator therefore consumes a large amount of electric power, which raises a problem that fuel efficiency becomes poor.